Lo que se encuentra en la red
by Izumi Eien
Summary: ¿Por que Petra esta todo el día en la computadora? ¿Que la tiene tan entretenida? Rivaille, Hanji , Annie & Eren deciden averiguarlo sin pensar que llegaran a una situación tan incomoda como la que vivirán... -No escaparas H... -One-Shot-Crack-Ooc- Spolier- Mal Sumary, vamos leanlo


**Bueno este One-Shot es una idea loca que se me ocurrió hace unos días. Créditos al grupo de Facebook LeviHanji Fans.**

**Considero que es un idea nueva y algo innovadora, si claro, en fin espero que les guste :3 me inspire en un fic que lei hace mucho de Bleach "Chat Shinigami" solo me inspire este oneshot es completamente distinto no es un copia ,ni un plagio ,ni nada.**

**Sin nada más que decir, ni aclarar. Que tengan una buena lectura.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki No Kyojin ****es de ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que se encuentra en la red.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día común como cualquier otro, cierta castaña paseaba por los pasillos del cuartel general de la legión de reconocimiento, estaba aburrida. No había mucha acción en estos días.

Se detuvo en una de las puertas, al notar a cierta peli naranja en una computadora. Parecía estar viendo algo prohibido. ¿Luces apagadas?

-Loca ¿A quién especias?

-¿R-ivaille?- Pregunto asustada –Es P-etra de nuevo…

-¿Nuevamente en ese aparato?- Frunció el ceño

Tanto Hanji, como Rivaille notaron que la dulce Petra pasaba muchas horas en el computador. No solo ella últimamente varias chicas se quedaban por horas.

-Hanji, Rivaille- Ambos escucharon al joven Jaeger de la mano con su rubia novia- ¿A quién especian?- Pregunto.

-¿Petra?- Pregunto Annie con una sonrisa -¿Aun me odia?- pregunto con picardía

-¿Qué crees?- Respondió Rivaille con fastidio.

-No fue mi culpa- La rubia hizo un puchero mientras era abrazada por Eren.- Ahora que lo pienso todos me odian.

-Hey ¿No les da curiosidad que demonios hace Petra ahí todo el día?- Pregunto Zoé – Vamos a espiarla.

Annie sin duda entro tras Hanji, por otro lado Eren & Rivaille se quedaron atrás. Ambos observaron a sus respectivas novias quedarse tras Petras. Pegadas al monitor. Esto comenzaba a molestar un poco a los chicos.

-¿Sargento que demonios están viendo?- Pregunto Eren.

-Que fastidioso…

Y aquel fastidio aumento al ver a Petra, Annie y Hanji tras ese maldito aparato conversando como amigas que hablan de un chico o algo por el estilo. Eso provocaba celos de los jóvenes guardines.

Ambos decidieron entrar a escondidas como las dos primeras, pero al entrar hubo algo tan perturbarte…..

-¡Si Heichou, golpéame más hazme tuyo!- Leía Petra.

- ¡Voy a llenarte Eren!- Respondió Hanji, tan sonrojada como la rubia quien también leía.

-Quiero probar tu semilla sargento….hazme todo tuyo

-¡Si Eren! ¡Muévete más!

-¡Que mierda dicen!- Gritan ambos chicos.

-¿E-h? –El rostro de Petra se tornó tan rojo como un tomate- No es lo que piensan, yo no soy Fujoshi….

-¡Vamos Petra!- Grito con euforia Hanji- Esto es lo más excitante que leído en mi vida. Los titanes son cuentos de niños comparados con estos fics.

-Eren, mi amor- Annie abrazo a Eren- Eres tan excitante….y pensar que te consideraba muy malo haciendo el amor.

-¿Qué mierda es fujoshi?- Pregunto Rivaille alzando una ceja

-¿Crees que soy malo haciendo el amor?- Eren lucia algo perdido antes las declaraciones de su novia.

Petra deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, por justo cuando leía la mejor parte entraban los participantes en ellas. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Que la tomen por pervertida o que Eren y Heichou le pidieran explicaciones.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Rivaille visiblemente molesto.

-Annie, yo siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo…

-Hay no te pongas asi, con todo lo que haces con Rivalle creo que te amo más- La rubia estaba sonrojada e incluso excitada.- Vamos, házmelo como se lo haces al enano

-Oe Rivalle, yo también quiero que me hagas tuya, como lo haces con Eren.

-¡YO NO HAGO NADA CON EL!- Grito el sargento algo ruborizado, no podría defenderse así -¡Petra muévete de ahí! – Ordeno.

La peli naranja quiso resistir, pero Rivalle termino moviéndola por completo y sentándose en la computadora.

-¿Fanfiction? ¿Tumblr?

-Eren ¿Qué demonios haces besando a tu hermana ahi? – Un aura demoniaca rodeo a Annie señalando aquellas imágenes – ¡No solo me engañas con el enano si que también con tu hermana!

-¿Qué es esto Petra?- Pregunto Rivaille con el ceño fruncido.

-Son fanfics y fanarts- Respondió resignada- Son creados por fans de nuestra serie, son muy entretenidos. Sobre todo los de las parejas- Petra parecía perder en otro mundo al hablar- Me encantan los fics de fangirl de Heicho y Eren, aunque Eren y Armin es muy tierno, sobre todo cuando es la primera vez de Armin – Un líquido rojo comenzaba a brotar de la nariz de Petra – Sin duda la mejor pareja de la seria son Heicho y Eren, son tan lindos juntos, el sargento es tan Tsundere con él.

-Petra tu nariz…- Señalo la castaña de lentes, mientras Eren y Rivaille estaba horrorizados

-A-nnie…g-raci-as po-r m-atarla- Balbuceo Eren

-Jajaja, Hanji mira a tu novio – Indico Annie mientras observaban otro fanart- el "Leviciento", jajajajaja

-¿Leviciento?- Rivaille reacciono.- Pero que….

-JAJAJA, ya no te diré enano. Ahora serás mi Leviciento

¿Era enserio? Rivaille estaba al borde del colapso al verse en distintas situaciones con vestido, e incluso con Jaeger haciendo cosas impensables, por otro lado Petra contenida la sangre de su nariz mientras mostraba aquellos fanarts.

-Jaja, Petra ¿Hay fics o Fanarts míos y de Rivaille?- Pregunto Zoe

-Si algunos cuantos – Respondió la peli naranja , comenzando a teclear – Estos son intensos- Indico con picardía – Son de ShoujoMad y Tanuki, son de los más pervertidos , Los mejores de Rivaille/Eren que eh leído son de fangirl y Gishels.

-Tranquila – Dijo Annie al notar como ardía la pasión en los ojos de Petra- ¿Alguno mío?

-Sí, este me fascina – Nuevamente comenzó a buscar.

Eren por curiosidad se acercó, mientras que Hanji trataba que tranquilizar a Rivaille, quien parecía haber quedado marcado por aquel apodo.

-"Quien es tu titán colosal, dilo quien es tu colosal"- Annie quedo estática….

-Ese maldito…- Eren salió de la habitación furioso.

-No es lo que piensas, no es verdad- Dijo Annie

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas….

-¡Porque piensan que somos lesbianas!- Dijo Christa con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Porque piensan que soy gay!- Exclamo Armin, algo decepcionado.

-¿E-n verdad acoso tanto a Eren?- Pregunto Mikasa

En ese tiempo Eren les había contado a toda la legión de reconocimientos lo que habían encontrado en la red. Algunos lo tomaron bien otros no, ejemplo de eso era Rivalle pues….

_-¿Leviciento?- Pregunto el comandante tratando de contener la risa- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_-Cállate….._

_-Jajaja , sabía que se burlarían de tu problema con la limpieza…._

Eso no había terminado nada bien, sin embargo ahora todos estaban reunidos discutiendo sobre eso. Ya que según ellos solo había un culpable de todo y lo habían llamado.

-¿Chicos porque tan serios?- Pregunto un hombre, mientras entraba.

-Obsérvalo tú mismo – Dijo Rivaille señalando a la computadora, inmediatamente aquel hombre se sentó y comenzó a leer.

-Jaja, **lo que se encuentra en la red **

-No es gracioso – Dijo Reinner - ¿Por qué nos hiciste tan gays?- Preguntaron a las vez Berthold y Reinner.

-Vamos, son colosal y acorazado… son solos cosas de fujoshis

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – Dijo el sargento.

- Vamos, Leviciento es humor de los fans nada más… no seas amargado – Respondió

-Por tu culpa todos los fans me odian – Dijo Annie – No es justo….

- ¿Por qué me mataste?- Esta vez fue Petra- Los fans comenzaban a quererme…

-¿Por qué me haces lucir como una acosadora que quiere violar a su hermano?- Mikasa tomo las cuchillas del equipo tridimensional.

-¡Porque me hiciste un llorón!- Esta vez fue Armin

-Jajajajaja- Aquel hombre solo rio.

-No es gracioso – Se quejó Rivalle sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Rivaille, sería una pena si alguien decidiera que mueras… en el próximo capítulo…

-¿Creo que soy la única que no tiene problemas con su personaje no?- Pregunto Hanji.

-¿Por qué me mataste?- Se quejó Petra de nuevo

-¿Por qué me hiciste matar a la rubia peli naranja?-Annie – Todos los fans me hacen Bullying por eso.

-Relájense chicos, yo hago lo que deseo con ustedes….

-Sería una pena que alguien decidiera matar al autor de Shingeki No Kyojin….- Los ojos de Rivaille comenzaron a brillar, mientras que Eren , Annie, Ymir , Reinner y Berthold se mordían al mismo tiempo.

-¿No serían capaces..?- El hombre comenzó a preocuparse

-¡Run bitch Run!- Grito Hanji ya que se le había pegado de varias imágenes que había visto.

Mientras este salía corriendo, seguido por los titanes y la legión de reconocimiento tras él.

-¡No escaparas Hajime Isayama!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tadan! , bueno espero les guste no es algo común como dije antes se me ocurrió hace unos días mientras estaba en un grupo de Face.**

**De antemano me disculpo con las autoras que mencione, si es que les llegara a molestar que tome sus nombre para este , si a alguna le molesta hágamelo saber para editarlo no quiero causarle incomodidades a nadie.**

**Tambien me disculpo con las fujoshi, si es que alguna le ofendió este fanfic.**

**Solo quería expresar lo que pensaba que pensarían los personajes de SNK al saber de todo esto. Me pareció un poco gracioso cuales serían sus reacciones.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen algún review**

**Dedicado a LeviHanjiFans en Facebook**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Izumi-kun**


End file.
